The End of the Beginning Chapter 5: Sweet, Sweet, Revenge, Part 2
(The morning after Yuri Volk's death. Xin walks through rough looking streets, walking towards a Chinese Resturant. He walks inside, and the clerk looks up.) Clerk: Hello, and welcome to the Twin Dragon Buffet and Grill. Do you have an order or are you ordering here? Xin: No, I'm here to see Henry Alofronzo, the manager. Clerk: Oh, he's back in his office. It's right back there, behind the kitchen. Just tell the guard that I sent you. Xin: Pleasure. (Xin walks to the office, and a buff guard motions him to stop) Guard: You! Stop right there. Boss only answers to employs. Xin: The clerk sent me. Guard: Agh, Kao needs to learn that he can't send everyone back here. Come on in, you have 5 minutes. Xin: Understood. *Walks in* Henry: I said it once, and I'll say it again, your PMC isn't allowed ANYWHERE near my resturant. Jose: I mean it, Arnold here displays enough courage to help you. Arnold: Let's stop badgering this badger, and leave. *Climbs out of window as Jose follows, and Xin enters* Henry: Who are you?!?! Xin: A friend. Henry: Oh really? Xin: Yes. Henry: Get out. Now. Xin: Shame. I have an important question. Henry: Fine. Make it quick. Xin: Alright. I need you to give me information on Jose France, Arnold, and Mitchell Sharb. Henry: Well, Arnold and France want their PMC to use my resturant as a front. And I have no idea who Mitchell Sharb is. Xin: *Looks at his watch and sees that he has only three minutes left* I have a feeling you're lying. Henry: Look me in the eye. I'm Henry Alfronzo, leader of the Petropolis Triads. Also the don of the small Alfronzo Crime Family. Xin: Spare me the lecture. The Alfronzo family is going down soon enough. Henry: Alright, how about you let me call in security and they settle the problem? If you cross me or my gangs, you will die. This includes you. Xin: *Looks at his watch, 15 seconds remaining.* Alright, I'm going. Have a good day. *Gets up as the guard enters* Guard: Come on. Get out. Henry: Just in time. I was about to put a bullet in his ba- (Suddenly, Henry is cut off by a sniper bullet. A second one hits the guard. Xin scrambles out of the room as a third bullet strikes the wall) Xin: What's going on? *Runs through the kitchen, and takes cover behind the counter just as 4 armed men charge into the resturant* 太好了。 (Great.) *Pulls out pistol and shoots all 4 between the eyes* 真是笑话 (What a joke.) *Runs outside and sees men firing at each other* 那么，这是还挺新的。 (Well, this is kinda new.) *Takes cover* Triad: I saw movement! *Two Triads walk towards the car, and Xin shoots them* Xin: Wait...why are armed soldiers attacking the Triads? Soldier: Für Österreich! (For Austria!) Xin: 哇，阿诺德的团伙。(Wow, Arnold's gang.) *Sees Arnold get in a car, and he runs and gets in a nearby car, and chases after him* Soldier: Jemand ist nach dem Kapitän! Haltet sie auf! (Someone is after the captain! Stop them!) *The soldiers get in vehicles of their own, leaving the Triads alone* Xin: 真的吗？摩托车？无聊。(Really? Motorcycles? Boring.) *Aims machine gun out of the window and kills the pursuers* 这是一个笑话。 (This is a joke.) *Aims gun and shoots out all four tires on Arnolds car, and he spins out, and he walks up to the car, and jerks Arnold out, and shoots everyone except one man* Tell Jose I have him. That is, as long as he's not one of them bleeders down the street. Man: Yes sir! *Gets in drivers seat and speeds off* Arnold: Great. You. I have better stuff to do. Xin: And Jose will be foolish enough to send all of your men to get you back, and they'll all die. How cliche. *Throws Arnold in the trunk* You'll love where I'm about to take you. *Closes the trunk* TBC Category:Fan fiction